


Casey vs the Tease

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Chuck (TV), Chuck - Fandom
Genre: CQCHALLENGE2, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey is distracted by a younger, new agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casey vs the Tease

Chuck and Sarah were on a mission in Milan when General Beckman called in with an assignment. John Casey was to assist a new agent. Her mission was to seduce an assassin with ties to Volkoff. This assassin happened to have a taste for sexy brunettes who were a little rough around the edges, and Agent Jade Burke fit that bill.

The assassin was staying at a hotel about an hour outside of Burbank. Jade secured a room, and Casey would go under cover as a bartender in the hotel lounge. But Casey needed someone to back him up. With Sarah and Chuck out of the country, that left one person. Casey groaned, but Morgan was his best bet in a pinch. He would stay in the van and monitor the security cameras.

Casey was behind the bar wearing a pair of glasses with a camera hidden in the frames, allowing Morgan to see what Casey saw. What he saw left him frozen in place as Agent Burke came into the room. Being a spy, he was still aware of what was happening around him, and he saw every male eye in the place turn to her and look her up and down. She was in a pair of skin-tight jeans with knee-high stiletto boots, and a thin, tight, v-neck tee. Her long, wavy hair flowed over her chest, but Casey could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He was looking, too, his eyes traveling from her head to her toes and back again. His gaze settled on her chest as she sat down. The gaping neckline of the tee allowed for a good view from his vantage point.

"Well, that's not something you see every day." Morgan's voice came through Casey's earpiece. "John Casey staring at a woman's breasts. Nice to see you have some blood pumping through your veins, Casey."

Casey's eyes connected with Jade's, and she smiled.

"Oh, crap," Morgan said. "She can hear me, can't she?"

Casey walked into the corner, pretending to dry a glass. "Yes, moron. Shut up," he said in a quiet growl.

"Sorry. Sorry, Casey."

"Quiet."

Jade worked her magic as she sipped on a screwdriver, and was soon leading the assassin up to her room. Casey gave them time to get inside before he caught the next elevator up. He heard the grunts as he approached her door, and he pulled his gun before bursting in. His sudden entrance made the assassin spin around, and Jade's foot connected with the side of the man's head, knocking him to his knees. Not one to take chances, Casey followed up by slamming the butt of his gun to the back of the assassin's head. The man fell prone on the floor. Unconscious.

"Good job, Agent Burke."

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad you like what you saw here tonight."

At the flirty tone in her voice, Casey's eyes traveled from her eyes to her chest. Her hair was behind her now, and he could see her perked nipples through her shirt.

"Looks like there might be a chill."

Jade looked down and chuckled. "Maybe you could help warm me up."


End file.
